


indésirable

by RedDeath16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash, The Sorting Hat, Umbridge Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDeath16/pseuds/RedDeath16
Summary: what if harry and Co. found out some information they weren't suppose to hear. So they disappear to find out the truth.Set between after Department of Magic and the summer before six year.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slash don't like don't read it  
> I don't own anything.

HP POV.

I jerked up from sleep due to Aunt Petunia shrieking voice and pounding on the door.

"WAKE UP FREAK, THE FOOD ISN'T GOING TO COOK IT'S SELF"Petunia screeched.

I sighed as I got up from my make-shift bed. Winced due to my _beloved uncle _whipping with the belt last night for finishing the chores.__

_'I wold had finished if Dudley hadn't decided to track in mud' _I thought bitterly as I walk into the kitchen.__  
Aunt Petunia look at me with disgust " Scrambles eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, and sausage" she said. "You have 20 minutes."

I quickly took out the ingredients and pans. I turn on the stove and put the pan on so it could warm up. As I business myself to not burn anything, Aunt Petunia watch me so I wouldn't steal. 

Vernon and Dudley came down just as I put last food on the table. Today was Dudley last day of school, so I won't have to see him again til the afternoon.Petunia gave me my list of chores, before joining her two favorite boys. I scan the paper and notice I won't be shopping today. 

_'I probably am the force to go tomorrow' _shrugging I started on the long list of chores.__

The feeling of dread crawls into my stomach as I rearrange the flower bed. It's around noon Dudley and Vernon left after eating breakfast for school and work. It was extremely hot outside so Petunia, who was on the phone, had all the windows in the kitchen open. 

"Yes Vernon I got the freaks money," Petunia said I froze _'what'. _"That freakish headmaster sent 50,000 pounds and instruction to break the boy," Petunia said smugly. _'The headmaster is paying them to beat me. I knew he was lying and hiding stuff from me' _furiously I thought.____

I stiffly continue doing my chores as I heard nothing. I finished in time to start dinner, Vernon wasn't home yet so there was still hope I will get off with a scratch. I finished making a dinner like a feast _'that I'm not gonna eat' _I thought as I was sent to my room.__

 _ _ _'I curse my luck' _I swore as the door slam open. Vernon stared at me with a face red closely turning purple with utter hatred. I flinch when he grab a handful of my hair and slam me against the wall. "BOY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Vernon shouted. "I GOT FIRED THANKS TO YOU" as he kicked me, sending me flying to the other side of the room.____


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything

I bite my lip from screaming, making it bleed. Vernon grabs my neck and started choking me. I started seeing dots when he slams my head on the floor.

The last thing I heard was "You will pay, freak" and the door close when everything went black faintly hearing the front door slam close.

A few hours later

I slowly open my eyes, trying not to move my aching body. 

_'Vernon isn't back yet' _.__

 _ _I slowly crawl to the other side of the room, lifting the loose floor board. Taking out the necessary stuff; Blood-Replenishing potion, Bruise removal paste, wound-cleaning potion, a piece of paper and a pen.__

Picking up the bottle with the purple liquid to clean my wounds. Hissing when it made contact. Continuing adding the wound-cleaning potion and using the twins bruise removal paste.

Taking a gulp of the blood-replenisher since I didn't lose a lot of blood and I just got a lot of bruises and cuts.

_'Snape is gonna kill me for taking his potions' ___

I quickly wrote a letter to the twins and Remus. Handing the letter to Hedwig who hooted softly at me.

"Hedwig quickly get this to the twins and Remus," I said guiding her to the small hole I made in the board up window.

Hedwig nips my finger before going through the hole and flying away.

I would have watch if Vernon hadn't park in the garage.

I manage to put the stuff back under the floor board and close up the hole I made.

"oh w'ke good, tim' to fin'sh up your pun'shment"Vernon slurred as he walk in the room with an ugly flush on his face

_'Dammit he's drunk' _trying to find an escape.__

"So yer stup'd b'rd, freak, thin' those othe' freaks ar' coming for yeah" he slurred grabbing a handful of my hair, making me cry out.

"Gah"

Vernon slammed my head on the floor "tha' h'admas'er of yours tol' us they we'en't pic' y'u up unt'l a week be'oe you' freakish school" throwing me on my make-shift bed. 

Vernon turns me on my stomach before tearing off my hand-me-down and tying my hands with it above my head.

"Please... no" I beg as he fundle with his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger  
> Plz leave kudos and comments that I'll probably never check for


End file.
